1. FIELD OF THE ART
The present invention relates to a flame resistent cable structure comprising one or more electrical conductors. The application of the cable structure according to the invention is both in the field of telecommunication and power supply.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
The requirements which the electrical installation on oil drilling platforms and/or production platforms has to meet, is in many ways stricter than those of conventional installations on mainland sites. The reason therefor is that the conditions in connection with a possible fire on such platforms are substantially more hazardous than in connection with corresponding conditions on the mainland, and a perfect functioning of the current carrying cables upon the occurance of fire, is therefore of very great importance for a safe rescue of the crew on the platforms. If a fire should occur on a platform, many of the most important components onboard will presumably be connected through cables extending through the area or areas on fire. The fire resisting ability of such cables is therefore very important, that the cables can perform their functions as long as possible without the current supply, the control systems, the communication systems etc. breaking down and thereby paralysing the rescue work. Cables which are used for electrical installations on drilling platforms must therefore be designed while bearing in mind that besides from being resistant to flames and heat, they must not contribute to the spreading of the fire or develop noxious gases at extreme temperatures.
Besides, the cables must be designed with a view to achieving sturdy mechanical properties, so that even during ordinary working conditions on the platforms they remain operable throughout their predetermined lifetime.